


Samuraicon

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Humor, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Phoenix gets roped into accompanying Maya to THE Steel Samurai con of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samuraicon

Phoenix dropped the increasingly heavy box unceremoniously at the end of the table. "Did you really need five hundred copies?" he asked, rubbing at his lower back.

Maya looked thoughtful. "You're right. Maybe I should run by the office and get the other box tonight."

Phoenix started to protest, but thought better of it. "I'm just going to go-"

"Oh no you don't!" Maya pulled him back by the sleeve. "I need you to look after the table while I meet up with my cosplay group!"

"But-"

Maya waggled a finger at him. "If you don't help out, I'm going to tell Pearly you're the one that sat on her Pink Princess doll."

Phoenix sighed. "Just help me set up before you go."

\--

"Mystic Princess isn't here?" a girl with long blonde hair asked, looking a bit dejected.

"She'll be back soon," Phoenix reassured her, just like he had reassured the other six people who had come to ask the exact same question. The girl nodded, going off to join the knot of people who were apparently waiting for Maya's reappearance.

"Is this the new issue of Mystic Magazine?" the person behind her asked. She took her mask off, revealing her face for the first time. "I didn't know it was finished yet."

Phoenix stared at her for a moment, trying to remember why he knew her. "Hannah?"

"Mr. Wright!" Hannah replied, a bit startled. "Have you seen Maya lately?"

"She's looking for her friends," Phoenix told her. "Hey, do you think you could watch the-"

"The meeting!" Hannah interjected, covering her mouth with one hand. "I'm late!" Phoenix sighed as she ran off in search of Maya.

"Why is everyone so interested in meeting Maya?" Phoenix asked rhetorically, burying his face in his hands.

"You mean you really don't know?" the blonde girl asked him. "She's only the best fic writer in the whole Steel Samurai fandom! Mystic Magazine is the best fanzine there is! Mystic Princess is FTW!"

"Eff tee dubya?"

She rolled her eyes. "She's great," the girl clarified, before giving up on him and turning back to her friends.

Phoenix sat back in his chair, picking up a copy of the magazine. It didn't hurt to take a look- maybe there was something to this fandom stuff, somehow. He thumbed to a random page. It was a story called "Shadow", apparently by Maya and someone called The Stealth Samurai, and the top of the page proudly proclaimed that it was a new expanded edition of the classic.

 _Classic?_ Phoenix wondered to himself.

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Phoenix started reading.

And kept reading.

And reading.

And reading.

Breathlessly finishing the last page, he suddenly had an understanding of why all those fangirls liked Maya so much, though he wasn't sure he was going to be able to look her in the face ever again. The story was stunning, the characters were consistent, and the, well, porn was the only word he could think of for it, had him rock hard.

About that time, his enjoyment was cut short when he noticed that he was still in public.

"Hey!" he called to the group of girls waiting for Maya. "Um, I just got, um, a text message from, um, Mystic Princess, and she said that, uh, she needs me to help her, um, with her costume, and, uh, she'd be really grateful if one of you looked after the table." _Smooth, Phoenix,_ he thought to himself.

He left the fangirls to squabble over who got the chair and made a mad dash for the nearest restroom. Darting inside, he ran headlong into someone.

"I'm so- Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked in disbelief.

"Wright!" Edgeworth said, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here," Phoenix asked him, "and why are you wearing a kimono?"

"It's a happi," Edgeworth said defensively. "In episode thirty-six, the Steel Samurai poses as a taiko drummer to foil the evil magistrate's plan to ruin the Sanja festival. And I'm here because I _thought_ I was going to have a pleasant getaway this weekend."

"You said you couldn't come over because you were visiting your sick aunt!"

Edgeworth looked away. "Well, I'm here now."

"Just in the nick of time," Phoenix said, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into a stall.

"Wright, if you-"

"I know what you're going to say." Phoenix unzipped his pants, gasping as his erection sprang free. "But I'm prepared to offer you a hundred and fifty copies of Mystic Magazine and my eternal soul if you'll help me out this one time."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually I was going to say 'If you stain my costume, I'm going to kill you'." Phoenix looked at him, aghast. "What? It's not a con until someone defiles the bathroom, anyway."

"If this is what you're like when you cosplay, I'm taking you to a con every weekend," Phoenix told him, before Edgeworth cut him off, kissing him and wrapping his hand around Phoenix's cock. He moaned at the sensation, bucking his hips forward.

Phoenix would have normally been embarrassed over how quickly he came; but, in accordance with the laws of such things, someone finally walked into the bathroom just after he finished.

"More tonight?" he whispered as Edgeworth cleaned off his hand.

"There damn well better be," he replied, giving Phoenix an impulsive kiss on the cheek before opening the stall door and walking calmly out. Phoenix ducked his head out and looked around before following.

"There you are!" Maya shouted, running over to them. "Demonata and Silver Scribe said you left them at the table! What gives?"

Edgeworth snorted. "You mean that Demonata said it, and Silver Scribe jumped around yelling, 'Me too!' until someone noticed her."

Maya grinned. "It was a bit like that, yeah."

"Where have you been?" Phoenix asked her, not knowing quite what to make of that exchange.

"With my cosplay group," she told him. "But our second Steel Samurai never showed, and we just can't rehearse without him. He's supposed to wear the taiko drummer outfit from-"

Maya and Edgeworth looked at each other, openmouthed.

Maya's mouth dropped. " _You're_ The Stealth Samurai? GTFO!"

"Again with the letters," Phoenix complained, but no one paid him any attention.

"Mystic Princess?!"

"Why didn't you come to the meeting?"

"I was at the fountain, just like we agreed!"

"So was I!"

"Were you at the plaza fountain?"

"There's more than one fountain?"

Phoenix gave up and went back to the table. Rabid fangirls he could deal with, but this was just too much.


End file.
